wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/32
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXXII CO SIĘ DZIAŁO W PORTSMOUTH 21 SIERPNIA 1628 ROKU? Felton pożegnał milady, jak brat siostrę, gdy idzie na niewinną przechadzkę, to jest, całując ją w rękę. Wydawał się spokojny, jak zwykle, oczy mu tylko błyszczały gorączkowo; czoło miał bledsze, zęby zaciśnięte, a głos ostry i urywany zdradzał burzę wewnętrzną. Stojąc na czółnie, odwożącem go do brzegu, patrzał ciągle na milady, ona też z pokładu ścigała go wzrokiem. Oboje pewni byli, że unikną pogoni: zwykle o dziewiątej dopiero przychodzono do pokoju milady, a zamek oddalony był od Londynu o trzy godziny drogi. Felton wysiadł na brzeg, wszedł na pagórek, pożegnał milady po raz ostatni i zwrócił się w stronę miasta. Zaczął biec w stronę Portsmouth, ukazującego przed nim szczyty wieżyc i domów we mgle porannej. Felton, idąc szybko, przywodził na pamięć wszystko, co przez dwa lata rozmyślał i długi pobyt pomiędzy purytanami słyszał z zarzutów prawdziwych lub zmyślonych przeciw ulubieńcowi Jakóba VI-go i Karola I-go. Porównywał zbrodnie publiczne ministra wszechwładnego, zbrodnie świetne, europejskie, jeżeli można się tak wyrazić, ze zbrodniami prywatnemi i nieznanemi, o jakich milady mu opowiadała, i doszedł do wniosku, że z dwóch ludzi, z jakich składał się Buckingham, gorszym był ten, który działał w ukryciu. Uczucie nieznane, nowe, a gorące przedstawiało mu oskarżenia, podłe i wymyślone przez lady de Winter, tak, jak widzimy przez szkło powiększające atomy niedostrzeżone, powiększone do rozmiarów przerażających. Szybkość biegu krew mu rozpalała; myśl, iż pozostawia za sobą wystawioną na zemstę okrutną kobietę, którą kochał, a raczej czcił, jak świętą; wzruszenia przebyte, zmęczenie obecne, wszystko podniecało umysł ponad zwykłe uczucia ludzkie. Stanął w Portsmouth około ósmej rano; cała ludność była w ruchu; bębniono w porcie i na ulicach; oddziały wojska, przeznaczone na okręty, schodziły ku morzu. Felton przyszedł do pałacu Admiralicji, zlany potem i kurzem okryty; twarz, zwykle blada, czerwieniła się od gorąca i gniewu. Straż pałacu zabroniła mu wstępu; Felton zawołał na dowodzącego i, wyjmując z kieszeni papier opieczętowany, powiedział: — Zlecenie pilne od lorda de Winter. Wiedziano, że lord de Winter posiadał zaufanie Jego Wysokości, dowodzący zatem strażą wydał rozkaz przepuszczenia Feltona, co tem łatwiej poszło, że młody człowiek miał na sobie mundur marynarki wojskowej. W tej samej chwili, gdy nareszcie dostał się do przedsionka, wchodził tam człowiek okryty kurzawą, zmęczony, bez tchu prawie, który przed bramą pałacową zsiadł z konia, upadającego także z wycieńczenia. Felton jednocześnie z nowoprzybyłym zwrócił się do Patrycego, ulubionego pokojowca księcia. Felton wymienił lorda de Winter, a nieznajomy nie chciał powiedzieć, kto go przysyła i utrzymywał, że księciu jedynie może to oznajmić. Każdy z nich żądał, aby wpierw go wpuszczono. Patrycy wiedział, że lord de Winter miał interesy służbowe i stosunki przyjaźni z księciem, dał zatem pierwszeństwo przybyłemu w jego imieniu. Drugi czekać musiał, a widoczne było, jak przeklinał w duszy opóźnienie. Pokojowiec prowadził Feltona przez wielką salę, gdzie oczekiwali deputowani z Roszelli, z księciem Soubisse na czele, i wpuścił go do gabinetu, w którym Buckingham, wyszedłszy z kąpieli, kończył się ubierać, z wielką starannością i elegancją, jak zawsze. — Porucznik Felton — rzekł Patrycy — przysłany przez lorda de Winter. — Od lorda de Winter! — powtórzył Buckingham — niech wejdzie. Felton wszedł. Buckingham właśnie zrzucał na kanapę szlafrok, lamowany złotem, aby przywdziać spencer z aksamitu niebieskiego, cały perłami wyhaftowany. — Dlaczego lord sam nie przybył? — zapytał Buckingham — oczekiwałem go dziś rano. — Polecił oznajmić Waszej Wysokości — odparł Felton — iż przykro mu to bardzo, lecz zmuszony jest osobiście strzec swego zamku. — Tak, tak — rzekł Buckingham — wiem o tem, ma tam jakąś uwięzioną. — O tej uwięzionej właśnie chciałem mówić Waszej wysokości. — Mów zatem! — To, z czem przyszedłem, mogę tylko wam, milordzie, powiedzieć. — Zostaw nas, Patryku — rzekł Buckingham — lecz nie oddalaj się, przywołam cię za chwilę. Patrycy wyszedł. — Sami jesteśmy — odezwał się Buckingham — zaczynaj pan. — Milordzie — rzekł Felton — baron de Winter pisał do Waszej miłości z prośbą, abyś podpisał wyrok deportacji na młodą kobietę, Karolinę Backson. — Tak, panie, a ja odpowiedziałem, ażeby przyniósł mi go, lub przysłał takowy, to go podpiszę. — Oto jest, milordzie. — Daj mi go pan, proszę. Biorąc pismo z rąk Feltona, rzucił okiem na papier. Przekonawszy się, że to ten właśnie, jakiego się spodziewał, położył na stole, wziął pióro i zamierzał podpisać. — Wybacz, milordzie — rzekł Felton, wstrzymując księcia — czy Wasza miłość wie, że nazwisko Karoliny Backson nie jest prawdziwem nazwiskiem tej kobiety? — Tak, panie, wiem o tem — odparł książę, maczając pióro w kałamarzu. — Zatem Wasza wysokość zna prawdziwe jej nazwisko? — zapytał Felton głosem ostrym. — Znam je... Książę zbliżył pióro do papieru. Felton zbladł okrutnie. — I znając jej prawdziwe nazwisko, książę jednak podpisze?... — Z pewnością — rzekł Buckingham — podpisałbym dwa razy nawet. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, — ciągnął Felton, głosem coraz więcej ostrym i urywanym — aby Wasza wysokość wiedział, że chodzi tu o lady de Winter... — Wiem doskonale, choć dziwi mnie niezmiernie, że i pan wiesz o tem? — I książę miłościwy podpisze bez wyrzutu sumienia?.. Buckingham spojrzał z dumą na młodzieńca. — Czy wiesz, mój panie — rzekł do niego — że dziwne zadajesz pytania i że jestem bardzo naiwny, skoro ci odpowiadam?... — Odpowiadaj, mości książę — mówił Felton — położenie ważniejsze jest, niż przypuścić możesz. Buckingham pomyślał, że młody człowiek, przysłany przez lorda de Winter, odzywał się w jego imieniu w ten sposób, więc złagodniał nieco. — Bez najmniejszego wyrzutu — mówił — lord wie tak, jak i ja, że milady de Winter jest bardzo występna i że przez skazanie na deportację czyni się jej prawie łaskę. Książę dotknął piórem papieru. — Nie podpiszesz tego wyroku, milordzie — rzekł Felton, przysuwając się do księcia. — Ja, nie podpiszę?... — rzekł Buckingham — a to dlaczego?... — Bo zastanowisz się, milordzie, i oddasz sprawiedliwość milady. — Najlepsze dla niej uznanie to zesłanie do Tyburn — mówił Buckingham — milady jest zbrodniarką. — Mości książę, milady jest aniołem, wiesz dobrze o tem, i ja żądam jej uwolnienia. — Oho! — przerwał Buckingham — czyś oszalał, że śmiesz odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób? — Milordzie, wybacz!... mówię, jak mogę; i staram się panować nad sobą. Jednak, milordzie, pomyśl dobrze nad tem, co uczynić zamierzasz i strzeż się, abyś miary nie przebrał. — Czyż mnie słuch nie myli?... Boże miłosierdzia!... zdaje się, że on mi śmie grozić? — Nie, milordzie, proszę jeszcze i powiadam ci: kropla jedna wody jest dostateczną, aby czarę przepełnić; mały błąd napozór, może ściągnąć karę na głowę, dotąd oszczędzaną, pomimo zbrodni bez liku. — Panie Felton! — rzekł Buckingham — wyjdziesz stąd i udasz się do aresztu wojskowego w tej chwili. — Wysłuchasz mnie do końca, milordzie. Uwiodłeś młodą dziewczynę, znieważyłeś ją, splamiłeś; napraw swą winę, wypuść ją na wolność, nic więcej nie będę wymagał. — Nie będziesz wymagał?... — rzekł Buckingham, patrząc na Feltona z podziwieniem i wymawiając dobitnie te słowa. — Milordzie — ciągnął Felton, egzaltując się własnemi słowy — milordzie, strzeż się, cała Anglja znużona już twojemi występkami; milordzie, nadużyłeś władzy królewskiej, którą posiadłeś bezprawnie, wstrętny jesteś ludziom i Bogu; Stwórca ukarze cię później, lecz ja uczynię to dziś jeszcze. — O! tego już za wiele!... — krzyknął Buckingham i posunął się ku drzwiom. Felton zagrodził mu drogę. — Proszę pokornie — powiedział — podpisz pan rozkaz uwolnienia lady de Winter; pomyśl, że to kobieta, którą czci pozbawiłeś. — Odsuń się, mój panie — rzekł Buckingham — albo zawołam ludzi i każę cię zakuć w kajdany. — Nie zawołasz — przerwał Felton, zasłaniając sobą dzwonek umieszczony na gerydonie, srebrem inkrustowanym — strzeż się, milordzie, albowiem znajdziesz się w ręku Boga - mściciela! — W ręku szatana, chciałeś powiedzieć — zawołał Buckingham, podnosząc głos, aby zwrócić uwagę służby, lecz wprost jej nie przyzywając. — Podpisz, milordzie, podpisz uwolnienie lady de Winter — rzekł Felton, podsuwając papier księciu. — Przemocą?... żartujesz chyba!... hola, Patrycy... — Podpisz, milordzie!... — Nigdy! — Nigdy? — Do mnie!... — krzyknął książę i jednocześnie porwał za szpadę. Felton nie dał mu czasu na wyjęcie jej z pochwy; trzymał na piersiach otwarty nóż, którym milady się zraniła, i jednym skokiem był już przy księciu. W tej chwili właśnie Patrycy wszedł do sali, wołając: — Milordzie! list z Francji!... — Z Francji!... — krzyknął Buckingham, zapomniawszy o wszystkiem, na myśl, od kogo list ten może pochodzić. Felton skorzystał z tego i zagłębił mu nóż w boku, po samą rękojeść. — A! zdrajco!... — jęknął Buckingham — zabiłeś mnie... — Na pomoc!... — wrzasnął Patrycy. Felton powiódł wzrokiem dokoła, szukając, którędyby uciec, a widząc drzwi wolne, wpadł do pokoju sąsiedniego, w którym oczekiwali, jak to już mówiliśmy, deputowani z Roszelli, przebiegł go pędem i rzucił się na schody. Na pierwszym stopniu napotkał lorda de Winter, a ten, widząc go bladego, pomieszanego, ze śladami krwi na ręku i twarzy, schwytał go za kark, wołając: — Wiedziałem, ale odgadłem zapóźno o jedną minutę!... O! ja nieszczęśliwy... Felton nie opierał się; lord de Winter oddał go w ręce straży, która, czekając dalszych rozkazów, wyprowadziła mordercę na taras zamkowy z widokiem na morze, lord zaś pobiegł do gabinetu Buckinghama. Na krzyk księcia, na wołanie Patrycego, człowiek, którego Felton spotkał w przedpokoju, wpadł także do gabinetu. Zastał księcia, rozciągniętego na sofie, przyciskającego ranę ręką stygnącą. — Laporte — mówił książę głosem gasnącym — Laporte, czy ty od niej przybywasz? — Tak, mości książę — odrzekł wierny sługa Anny Austrjackiej — lecz może zapóźno. Cicho... Laporte!... mogą cię usłyszeć; Patrycy, nie wpuszczaj tu nikogo: o! niech dowiem się, co ona pisze! Boże! Boże mój! umieram!... Książę zemdlał. Pomimo to, lord de Winter, deputowani, szef poselstwa, oficerowie pałacowi Buckinghama wdarli się do gabinetu; dokoła rozległy się krzyki rozpaczy. Wieść bolesna, napełniając pałac jękami i żalem, przedostała się niezadługo i na miasto. Wystrzał armatni oznajmił, że zaszło coś nowego i niespodziewanego. Lord Winter włosy darł z głowy. — Spóźniłem się o minutę — jęczał — o jedną minutę! o Boże! mój Boże! co za nieszczęście! Około siódmej zrana powiedziano mu, iż drabina jest uwiązana u jednego z okien zamkowych; pobiegł natychmiast do pokoju milady, zastał go pustym, ujrzał okno otwarte, kraty przepiłowane. Przypomniał sobie ustne polecenie, jakie przesłał mu d‘Artagnan przez wysłańca swojego, zadrżał na myśl o księciu, pobiegł do stajni i, nie czekając aż mu konia osiodłają, wskoczył na pierwszego lepszego, popędził cwałem, zeskoczył z konia w podwórzu pałacowem, wpadł na schody i na pierwszym stopniu, jak to już mówiliśmy, napotkał Feltona. Książę jednak nie umarł jeszcze: omdlenie przeszło, otworzył oczy, a nadzieja wstąpiła w serca otaczających. — Panowie!... — odezwał się — zostawcie mnie z Patrycym i Laportem. A! to ty, de Winter?... przysłałeś mi dziś rano oryginalnego szaleńca, patrz, co ze mną zrobił! — O milordzie!... — zawołał baron — nie pocieszę się nigdy... — Źle zrobisz, kochany mój de Winter — mówił Buckingham, podając mu rękę — nie znam człowieka, któryby godnym był, aby go drugi żałował przez całe życie!... lecz zostaw nas, proszę cię. Baron wyszedł, zanosząc się od płaczu. W gabinecie pozostał tylko śmiertelnie ranny książę, Laporte i Patrycy. Poszukiwano wszędzie doktora, nie mogąc go znaleźć. — Będziesz żył, milordzie, będziesz żył — powtarzał, klęcząc obok sofy, wierny sługa Anny Austrjackiej. — Co ona pisze do mnie?... — rzekł słabym głosem Buckingham, cały krwią zlany, pokonywając straszne boleści, aby mówić o ukochanej — co ona pisze? Czytaj mi jej list. — O! milordzie!... — załkał Laporte. — Bądź posłuszny, Laporte!... czy nie widzisz, że nie mam czasu do stracenia?... Laporte złamał pieczęć i umieścił pergamin przed oczami księcia; lecz Buckingham napróżno wzrok wysilał. — Czytaj-że — wymówił — czytaj prędzej... ja nie widzę już... czytaj!... niezadługo może... nie usłyszę nic i umrę, nie dowiedziawszy się, co ona pisze. Laporte nie wzdragał się dłużej i czytał: „Milordzie!     „Ponieważ od czasu, jak cię poznałam, cierpiałam dla ciebie i przez ciebie, zaklinam cię, jeżeli dbasz o mój spokój, zaprzestań strasznych uzbrojeń przeciw Francji i daj pokój wojnie, o której mówią głośno, że powodem jawnym do niej jest religja, a po cichu, że miłość twoja dla mnie jest powodem ukrytym. Wojna ta może być nietylko przyczyną wielkich katastrof dla Francji i Anglji, lecz i dla ciebie, milordzie, może stać się nieszczęściem, po jakiem byłabym niepocieszona. „Strzeż twego życia, któremu grozi niebezpieczeństwo, a które droższe mi się jeszcze stanie od chwili, gdy nie będę zmuszona widzieć w tobie wroga mej ojczyzny. „Kochająca cię    „Anna“.     Buckingham zatrzymał siłą woli życie uciekające, dla wysłuchania listu; po skończeniu go doznał gorzkiego rozczarowania: — I nie masz nic innego do powiedzenia mi od niej?... — zapytał. — O tak, mości książę: królowa kazała mi powiedzieć, żebyś czuwał nad sobą, albowiem zawiadomiona została, że chcą cię zamordować. — I to już wszystko, wszystko?... — przerwał Buckingham niecierpliwie. — Kazała także powiedzieć, że kocha księcia zawsze jednakowo. — A!... — rzekł Buckingham — chwała Bogu, śmierć moja zatem nie będzie dla niej śmiercią obcego... Laporte płakał rzewnie. — Patrycy — wymówił książę — przynieś szkatułkę, w której były zapinki brylantowe. Patrycy przyniósł przedmiot żądany; Laporte poznał, że należał on kiedyś do królowej. — Podaj także torebkę atłasową białą, gdzie jej cyfry wyhaftowane są perłami. A gdy i to podano, powiedział: — Weź to, Laporte, oto jedyne pamiątki, jakiem miał od niej, ta szkatułka srebrna i te dwie litery. Zwrócisz to Jej Królewskiej Mości, a jako ostatnie wspomnienie... (począł szukać dokoła czegoś drogocennego)... oddasz jej... Szukał ciągle, lecz wzrok, przyćmiony mgłą śmierci, dojrzał jedynie nóż, wypadły z rąk Feltona, ociekły krwią purpurową na ostrzu... — Oddasz jej ten nóż — rzekł książę, ściskając Laporta za rękę. Włożył jeszcze torebkę do szkatułki srebrnej, dołączył nóż i dał znak Laportowi, że nie może już mówić. Porwały go ostatnie konwulsje, nad któremi zapanować już nie był w stanie i zsunął się z sofy na posadzkę. Patrycy zaczął krzyczeć... Buckingham chciał uśmiechnąć się raz ostatni, lecz śmierć zatrzymała myśl jego i wyryła na czole wyraz szczęścia, jak przy pierwszym pocałunku miłosnym. W tej chwili wszedł przerażony nadworny doktór księcia: znajdował się już na pokładzie okrętu admiralskiego i musiano go aż stamtąd sprowadzić. Stanął nad księciem, ujął go za rękę, potrzymał chwilę i puścił. — Nic nie pomogę — powiedział — on już nie żyje... — Nie żyje, nie żyje!... — wołał Patrycy. Na ten okrzyk tłum powrócił do sali, a stąd się rozproszył, siejąc dokoła popłoch i trwogę. Skoro tylko lord de Winter przekonał się, że Buckingham nie żyje, pobiegł natychmiast do Feltona, będącego pod strażą na tarasie pałacowym. — Nędzniku — rzekł do młodego człowieka, który od chwili zadania śmierci księciu, odzyskał spokój i zimną krew, jakie mu pozostały już do śmierci — nędzniku! coś uczynił? — Zemściłem się — odpowiedział. — Ty!... — zawołał baron — powiedz raczej, żeś był narzędziem tej przeklętej kobiety; lecz ja teraz ci przysięgam, że to jej ostatnia zbrodnia. — Nie rozumiem, co pan mówisz — odrzekł Felton spokojnie — nie wiem, o kim mówisz, milordzie, zabiłem Buckingham, ponieważ odmówił podwakroć panu, podpisania nominacji mojej na kapitana: ukarałem go za niesprawiedliwość i na tem koniec. De Winter osłupiały patrzył na ludzi, krępujących Feltona, sam, nie wiedząc, co sądzić o podobnej zatwardziałości. Była jednak pewna rzecz, rzucająca cień na pogodne czoło Feltona. Oto w szmerze każdym, jaki go dochodził, naiwny purytanin rozpoznawał kroki milady, biegnącej, by rzucić się w jego objęcia, oskarżyć się i zginąć z nim razem. Naraz zatrząsł się cały i utkwił wzrok w punkt czarny na morzu, ponad którem taras się wznosił. Orlim wzrokiem marynarza rozpoznał tam, gdzie innyby widział tylko mewę bujającą ponad tonią, rozpoznał żagle małego statku, kierującego się do brzegów Francji. Zbladł, uchwycił się za serce, pękające z bólu, i zrozumiał nareszcie podłą zdradę. — Milordzie, błagam o ostatnią łaskę!... — rzekł do barona. — Czego żądasz?... — zapytał tenże. — Która godzina? Baron wyjął zegarek. — Dziewiąta, za dziesięć minut — powiedział. Milady przyśpieszyła odjazd o półtorej godziny; skoro tylko usłyszała strzał armatni, zwiastujący nieszczęsny wypadek, wydała rozkaz podniesienia kotwicy. Statek żeglował w niebieskiem przestworzu, oddalając się szybko od brzegu. — Bóg chciał tego — rzekł z poddaniem się fanatyk, nie mogąc jednak oderwać oczu od statku, na którego pokładzie widział pewnie biały cień tej, dla której życie poświęcił. De Winter patrzył w kierunku wzroku jego, widział rozpacz na twarzy młodzieńca i odgadł wszystko. — Ty sam teraz poniesiesz karę, nędzniku — rzekł lord de Winter do Feltona, którego uprowadzano, a on ciągle jeszcze patrzył się na morze — lecz klnę się na pamięć brata, tak mi drogiego, że wspólniczka twoja, nie ujdzie mej zemsty. Felton spuścił głowę i milczał. De Winter zaś zbiegł gwałtownie ze schodów i udał się do portu.